


from this day on

by Glove23



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LOK - Freeform, Love Confession, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Post Season 3, pride and prejudice - Freeform, this is just the field scene from p&p 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: The field scene from 2005 Pride and Prejudice, but korrasami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	from this day on

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i just finished rewatching lok and knew i just. couldn't live until i wrote this. its short and sweet and quite literally just the field scene but make it lok. i hope u all enjoy, thanks to rie who yelled at me to write this

* * *

Snow surrounded her, as Korra breathed in the cold morning air. So many things were happening around her that didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Given everything that’s happened to her, and all the head injuries she’s had, it’s not surprising so many things are confusing. 

There was one thing she wasn’t confused about anymore though. 

Asami.

They’d been through a lot together. Even though they got off to a rocky start with everything that happened with Mako. When Korra needed someone to lean on when she opened the Spirit Portals, Asami was there by her side every step of the way. 

She never asked for anything, or said that it was hard to be around Korra because of who she is. Asami was just...there. 

It’s taken her a long time to realize just exactly how much Asami means to her. As more than a friend. 

The letters they exchanged back and forth while she was healing from the Red Lotus attack are what made Korra realize it. Asami never treated her like she was broken, all she did was care. Korra had felt so weak and helpless after the attack, but Asami made her feel like she had a purpose again. Especially when for the first couple weeks, Asami was the one who took care of her. 

Korra remembers the zing of excitement she felt when the mail arrived, and that’s when she knew. 

She loved Asami. 

And in the morning, she was going back to Republic city to see her and finally confess her feelings. 

Sighing, Korra gazed across the landscape, knowing she was going to miss her hom-

Wait.

What was that?

There was a speck of red amongst the whites and blues of the ice and snow. A speck of red that was getting bigger by the minute. Korra tensed, afraid it was a member of the Red Lotus seeking revenge, but as they got closer, she realized that wasn’t the case.

It was Asami.

Korra gasped and looked around, but couldn’t see an airship anywhere. How did she get here? Korra tensed and balled her hands into fists, ready to face whatever was coming. What if it wasn’t really Asami? She had been safe here the last three years, but there was always the chance someone could come looking for her. Someone who wasn’t here in her best interests.

The confident walk through the snow, and the dark hair flowing behind them in the wind told Korra the truth. It was her, and excitement rippled through her body. Asami. She finally gets to see Asami again.

She stayed where she was until Asami got to her, and just got more excited as more of her came into focus.Her face which was tensed against the glare of the snow, softened when she noticed Korra. 

Korra wanted to jump up and hug her, but she was still kind of weak. She settled for the biggest smile she could muster. Asami took the initiative and wrapped her arms gently around Korra.

Asami pulled back and smiled. “Korra. It’s so good to see you.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but Asami held up her hand to stop her. 

“Before you say anything, I have something I need to get off my chest.” She waited until Korra nodded, confused, and continued. 

“These past couple months without you have been...different. I had gotten so used to having you in my life that not seeing you everyday was an adjustment. Writing to you helped of course but, I missed you. Your absence made me realize that I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.” She reached out and took Korra’s hands in her own. “You’ve changed me just by being in my life, and I don’t want to lose you, so…”

Asami locked eyes with her. 

“Korra...I love you. I think I have for a while, we just have so much weird romantic history between us that I wasn’t sure how you would feel but I just,” She looked away, “I had to tell you, or I never would forgive myself.” She squeezed Korra’s hands and looked back up. “If you don’t feel the same way, I won’t bring it up ever again. I just needed to tell you. Because I do. I love you, Korra.”

Korra was stunned. That wasn’t what she was expecting Asami to say at all, but she wasn’t going to complain. 

She pulled Asami closer to her with their intertwined hands and rested her forehead against hers. The sun crested over the mountains and lit their faces up golden.

“I love you too, Asami.”

* * *


End file.
